


Heart and Soul (Previously named Respect)

by Not_A_Badger



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, OC, Olivia Bennett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Badger/pseuds/Not_A_Badger
Summary: All Olivia Bennett knew was loss and loneliness her entire life. First her father died, then her mother died too, leaving her alone. She spent years alone until she learned that there is much more to her family's history than she thought, and the fate of the world may rest on her shoulders.(Doing some editing)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

February 18, 2008

A sixteen year old Liv Bennett walked down the halls of Malibu High School after the last bell of the day had rung, weaving through groups of teenagers in search of one of her only two friends, Benny Griffiths. Benny had been her best friend since the day she arrived to live with her current foster family, the Johnsons. He had been adopted by the family next door, and he had introduced himself with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. Spotting him standing next to her locker, her mouth twitched upward into a small smile as she watched him scribbling furiously in his sketchbook.

“Benny Penny.” At the sound of the childish nickname, Benny’s head snapped up, a lopsided grin appearing at the sight of Olivia Bennett. “How was your weekend?” Benny was a boy of 16, with messy brown hair and chestnut eyes that always seemed excited about something new.

“It was great, I hung out with my best friend all weekend, and I managed to prevent her from becoming a felon.” The last word was said pointedly at the shorter blonde girl as she rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on, murdering a pedophile is only a crime if you get caught, which I never will. I'm too stealthy." 

“Famous last words.” Benny sang, leaning down so she could hear him. Before she could respond to his tease, a well dressed petite brown haired girl, Jenna Elliot, emerged through the sea of students, out of breath as she reached for her inhaler.

“Have you heard-” wheeze. “-about what happened-” She finally grasped her inhaler and took a puff of medicine, taking a moment before grabbing their arms in urgency. “Have you two heard about what happened with Tony Stark?” The two best friends shook their heads as Olivia pried the shorter girl’s iron grip off of her forearm.

“What about Tony Stark? Did he invent time travel yet?” Olivia deadpanned. Every week there was a new headline about Stark’s shenanigans, she wasn’t sure as to why it was suddenly such a big deal to her friend.

“No,” Jenna huffed, about to continue when-

“How about flying cars?”

“No, but-”

“Teleportation?”

“Liv-”

“No? Then why would I want to know about his latest escapade that probably involved copious amounts of alcohol and a very close brush with law enforcement?” Olivia folded her arms and leaned her shoulder against the locker, eyebrows quirked up in amusement as a smug smile appeared on her face. 

Jenna sat for a moment as Benny puffed out his cheeks with wide eyes at Olivia's shutdown of the conversation, knowing that she was bitter that Tony seemed to have so much influence and opportunity and threw it away by making weapons of mass destruction instead of actually helping people.

“Are you done?” Jenna said with attitude, putting her hands on her hips, annoyed.

Olivia pretended to think for a moment. “Yeah, I’m done. Spill.” She gestured toward her friend who took another gulp of breath before spilling the news.

“Tony Stark went to Afghanistan for like, demonstration or something, and on the way back to his private plane, the cars were like attacked or something, and everyone who was in the Jeep with Tony was killed, but they couldn’t find the actual guy himself.” She took a puff of her inhaler after her long winded explanation as Benny and Olivia let that information sink in.

After a moment, Olivia spoke, distracted. “When was this?”

Satisfied that she had the girl's attention, the brunette girl continued, calmer now that she was being listened to: “Saturday. Apparently they have no clue where he is, what happened to him, or if he’s even alive at all.”

Benny blew out a breath, the information sinking in. “Wow. I hope they find him soon.” Shifting his feet he continued, “No matter what I think of the guy, nobody deserves to be stuck in the middle of the desert all alone like that. You said they can’t find him?”

Jenna shrugged, “Well, the reporter said that the U.S. Government can’t use satellites to find him because of some law or something, and they can't hack into Afghan satellites ‘cause that’s like not something they can do? I don’t know, I kind of lost track of what they were saying after that because Jason wouldn’t stop yelling at my mom that he didn’t want whole wheat waffles or whatever.” Jenna was called by someone else on the other end of the hall, and she turned to them, barely sparing the two a look as she left

The wheels in Olivia's head began to turn, as she thought about how much trouble she might get in if she maybe tried to peek into a couple Afghan satellites...she'd never tried to hack into anything like that before, but things usually came pretty easily to her, so maybe...

Benny looked over at his best friend and immediately started to panic. “No, stop, I know that look, stop right there.”

“Y’know Benny, we don’t have to follow the same rules as the government does.”

“Bitch, yes we do, it’s called the law.” Benny whisper-yelled, silently praying to every deity he could think of that she wouldn’t actually do what he was thinking she would.

A smirk grew on the Bennett girl’s face. “I mean, I’ve never been caught.”

“Yet.” Benny. hissed, praying to god that his friend wouldn’t actually commit a fucking felony and go to jail for the rest of her life.

“Oh, come on! What’s the worst that could happen?” Olivia asked, raising her eyebrows as she pushed off the locker she was leaning on and started walking toward the buses. Benny's eyes widened.

“You are just full of famous last words today, aren’t you?” Benny hissed with a glare.

“It’s just for fun, Ben.” She groaned, rolling her head back, to look at him. “Mostly.”

“You know what’s fun, Olivia Bennett?” Benny argued. “Going surfing, watching a movie, going to the skate park.” He moved in really close to Olivia's face so they were nearly nose-to-nose. “You wanna know what’s not fun?” He asked mockingly, with a wide, condescending smile on his face as he invaded his friend’s personal space. “Committing a felony and landing in jail until you’re old and gray.”

Olivia grabbed Benny’s arm with a teasing smirk on her face. “Whatever you say, Ben."

##########

After leaving a very worried and exasperated Benny at his house, Olivia went back to the Johnson’s, going straight down the hall to the bedroom they had given her when she had arrived two years before. Locking the door behind her, didn’t even bother changing out of her gray henley, jeans and red high top Chuck Taylors before pulling out her laptop. A small breeze hit her face, and she looked over to see the window open. She shrugged it off, not thinking much of it.

The blonde girl combed her fingers through her hair, typing the password to her Dell laptop in just as she was about to start, she froze.

She was not alone.

She never left the window open, and it was a ground floor window, so anyone could crawl in.

She stiffened as she became aware of every little sound in the room. A creak from the closet, the breeze coming through the window, the sound of Mrs. Johnson flipping the page in her book in the next room.

She sat up, scolding herself. _You paranoid bitch,_ She thought. The girl scolded herself internally as she walked over to the window grasping onto the window to push it shut. _Who would want anything to do with you? You don't own anything even remotely valuable._ She thought to herself

Olivia was so lost in her inner dialogue, she didn’t notice the closet door opening and closing behind her. She heaved a large sigh and turned around, only to be met with a masked face. The girl opened her mouth to scream, but he pushed her against the wall, covering her mouth with his gloved hand as he pulled a syringe with a large needle out of his pocket. She tried to rip his hand off of her mouth, to push him away, but the only reaction from him was a dark chuckle and he popped the cap off of the needle, which was perhaps the length of her middle finger, and Olivia froze at the size of it. As he began to bring it closer to her neck, she struggled harder, hoping for a miracle.

“Sweetheart, the more you struggle, the more it’ll hurt,” The masked man taunted, and stuck the sharp object in her carotid artery, making her scream in pain as he pushed the plunger down.

Her muffled scream seemed to awaken something forgotten inside her, something familiar. It gave her the strength to push the man away, and he went careening into the opposite wall, denting it with the sheer force she threw him with, but she did not pay attention to the details, only that he was away from her.

She climbed through the still open window and started to run toward Benny’s house, but a wave of dizziness stopped her in her tracks, followed by an intense wave of nausea, causing her to nearly puke in Mrs. Johnson’s prized petunias. She could see the man crawling through the opening of the windows as she puked, but when she stopped retching, she couldn’t gather the energy to keep running. Her limbs had turned to lead, and she collapsed on the backyard lawn, the masked figure stalking toward her as her vision slowly turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Some people say when you’re drugged, you wake up slowly, with limbs feeling heavier than lead.

That was not the case with Olivia.

When Olivia woke up, her vision was filled with red and her senses were clouded with panic. Ripping off whoever was trying to hold her down, she ran toward the nearest door, frantically searching for a way to open it. With no success, she turned around, keeping her back to the solid wall of rock behind her and scanned the two other people in the room with her.

“Hey kid, calm down. We’re not gonna hurt you.” A familiar voice said, and when Olivia turned her head to look at him, she froze. Tony Stark was about ten feet away from her, right hand in front of him in a placating gesture, left arm toting a… car battery? An older man with a stethoscope around his neck stepped forward, both arms held up to show that he had no intention of harming her.

The older man spoke to her softly, “I am Yinsen, and this is Mr. Stark. We are not going to hurt you.” Olivia didn’t move, her glare harder than the stone pressed against her back.

“Where am I?” The teen bit out, even though she had a sneaking suspicion that she knew already.

“What is your name?” The older man ignored her question, obviously dancing around the topic in an attempt not to frighten her even more. Stark stood back slightly, obviously not strong enough at that moment to fight her if he needed to.

“Olivia. Where am I?” she responded, not letting him avoid the question.

“Well, Olivia, putting it simply, you’re in the middle of the Afghan desert.” Olivia gaze snapped back over to the billionaire, and her eyes narrowed. “Hey, not my fault.” He stepped back a little, putting his hand back up to show he was unarmed. “Olivia. Any last name?”

The girl paused, realizing that while she was in danger, the two men before her did not intend to hurt her. “Bennett. Olivia Bennett. What am I doing here?”

Tony shrugged. “Hell if I know. Where are you from, Olivia Bennett?”

“The U.S.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay, where in the U.S?”

The girl shifted forward, defenses lowering a bit, but not all the way. She knew who Tony Stark was, and while she knew he wasn’t typically violent, she also knew that you never know what goes on behind closed doors. “California.”

Yinsen, who had been watching cautiously up until now, spoke: “You were unconscious for quite a while. Do you mind if I check all of your vitals?”

Olivia looked over at Yinsen with cautious eyes and after a moment, slowly nodded. He gestured at the small cot and she moved over and sat down as he pulled the stethoscope off from around his neck. As he took her vitals, Tony walked over and sat down opposite her.

“California’s a big state. Which part?” His attempt at conversation was obvious and kind of weak, but Olivia indulged the man.

“Malibu.”

Tony spread his arms in playful celebration.“Hey, I live there too!”

Olivia scoffed quietly. “Yeah, I know that. When a single woman in Malibu doesn’t show up at home the next morning after going out, we don’t assume she’s missing. We all assume she’s with you. No offense, but you’ve got quite the reputation around town.” When Tony frowned Olivia let out a small laugh. This prompted the billionaire to let out a begrudging puff of air at the girl’s amusement.

“Well I guess when I get back I’ll have to fix that too.” Olivia's eyebrows drew up in surprise. “What?”

“Nothing, you’re just not what I would have expected you to be like.”

“Yeah well, the last few days have made me change my perspective a lot.” Olivia nodded as Yinsen finished checking her pulse and got out a small penlight.

“Follow the light with your eyes.” Olivia did.

“Why am I here?” She asked once he was done.

“Ah yes, the age old question that we all must ask ourselves at one point or another, why are we here? What is our purpose on this earth-“

She cut Yinsen off. “No, I mean, why was I ambushed in my bedroom and shipped to a cave in the middle of nowhere?”

Neither man knew the answer. They sat in silence for a moment. The silence unnerved the young girl and she quickly changed the subject.

“What’s up with all of the equipment in here? Building something?”

“Well,” Tony began, standing and making his way to the work bench. “Here is where we’re supposed to be working on making a special missile for these asshats.”

“What’re you actually doing?”

Tony simply smirked and got to work.

**##########**

Hours later, two out of the three captives were sitting and observing Tony work. Olivia watched as he nimbly pulled a screw out of the machine, asking Yinsen how many languages he spoke.

“A lot. But apparently not enough for this place. They speak, Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian.” With every language listed, Olivia eyes widened. She knew, English, French and German and Spanish and she was learning Russian. But these bitches knew way more than she did.

“Who are these people?” Tony kept working on getting the parts he needed.

“They are your loyal customers, sir.” Olivia became focused once more. “They call themselves the Ten Rings.”

Tony hummed and moved over to the next explosive, pulling the covering off.  
“Y’know, this might go quicker if you include us in the planning process, Mr. Stark.” Olivia knelt down next to him, examining the pieces he held.

“Uh-huh.” Tony grunted, distracted. He banged on the missile door to loosen the contents.

“I’m a quick study, I pick things up really quick. Doing this by yourself can’t be fun, or efficient.” He simply ignored her, pulling a piece out and throwing the rest away. “What’s that?”

The billionaire held up the small piece of metal. “That, shortie, is palladium. 0.15 grams. We need at least 1.6, so why don’t you two go break down the other 11?”

The golden haired girl rolled her eyes, but moved to do as he said. He had a plan, She told herself. He’s not complying with their demands, just do what he says. For now. “I’m 5’5” dumbass. That’s average.”

“Shorter than me.” He snarked.

“Not by much, old man.” She retorted, pulling a chamber open and bringing the component over to where Tony was working. “Here you go, ya old fogey.”

Tony gave her a scandalized look before retorting, “Wow, munchkin, didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Eat me, rich boy.”

##########

“That doesn’t look like a Jericho Missile.”

“No shit,” Olivia breathed as they stared at the glowing device in awe.

“It’s a miniaturized arc reactor. I got a big one powering my factory at home.” He flicked the small device. “Should keep the shrapnel out of my heart.”

“But what could it generate?” Yinsen breathed.

“If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second.” Olivia eyebrows shot up. _Damn_.

Yinsen looked up at Tony in shock. “That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes.”

Olivia finally realized the direction Tony had been going the whole time. “Or something really big for 15 minutes.” Tony looked at her, brows furrowed. “Now is when you tell us what the real plan is.”

Tony took multiple sheets of paper and stacked them on top of each other, showing them plans for a large suit of armor.

Later, after Yinsen had put the arc reactor into Tony’s chest, I began to teach Tony and Yinsen how to play B.S. and soon we were playing amiably.

“You know, I know where Olivia's from, but not you.” Tony said, taking the cards in the stack.

“I’m from a small town called Gulmira. Two eights.” He paused to put down two cards. “It’s actually a nice place.”

Olivia scooted a little closer to the table. “One nine. Got a family?”

“Yes. And I will see them when I leave here.” Olivia turned to Tony.

“What about you, Richie Rich?”

Tony gave a humorless chuckle at the nickname. “No.” He put some cards down.

Yinsen spoke up. “So you’re a man who has everything and nothing.”

Tony gave the man an almost embarrassed glance. “Four tens.” He said, smirking at Olivia.

“You’re looking pretty smug for someone who’s holding half the deck.” Olivia mocked as Yinsen put down two jacks.

“Har-har. What about you, Biker Barbie? Got anybody who’s worried sick about you right now?” Liv shrugged as she called bullshit on Yinsen’s two jacks. “What about your parents?”

“Dead.”

“Siblings?”

"Don't have any."

“Aunts? Uncles?” Liv shook her head. “Grandparents?”

“Nope.” She said, popping the p.

“Where do you live then?”

“I’m a foster kid. Everyone probably thinks that I've just run away.”

“What about your foster parents? Don’t they care?” Yinsen asked, concerned. “Don’t you have some kind of social worker who makes sure you’re alright?”

“They care, but like, no more than you'd care if you lost a cheap ring. Sure you liked it, and sometimes people asked about it and thought it was cool, but at the end of the day, it's replaceable. They wanted to foster a baby, but for some reason decided to get a troubled teen with serious issues. I don’t know.” She put down a couple of cards. “Two queens. And as for my social worker, she cares, but she’s so busy, that she barely gets to come by. Besides, it’s not like the Johnson’s are evil or anything, they just have better things to worry about. I mean, for the most part, I get to do what I want. Not a bad deal.” Olivia finished, looking up away from her cards and back at the two men, who were listening to the teenager intently.

“Also, I win.” She put her hands up, displaying her empty hands as she grinned triumphantly. “Should’ve paid better attention, gents. B.S. is a game of lies and deception. Know when your opponent is distracting you.”

**##########**

The days turned into a week, then two weeks, then three, until almost three months had passed, and Olivia still had no clue why they wanted her here. She wasn’t special. She was the daughter of a nurse and a fireman. Both of whom were dead and gone. People typically like nurses, and there’s kind of a reason there’s not song called “Fuck the Fire Department”. Everybody loves the Fire Department. As far as she knew, there was no reason for them to want her here, and she was eager to get out before they decided to just kill her.

The closer they came to finishing the suit, the more anxious Olivia became to leave. One day, while they were working diligently, when the latch on the door opened and a man shouted something in Arabic as Yinsen pulled her up, whispering at her to keep quiet and put her hands behind her head.

The man she assumed was in charge strolled in, followed by men with guns, then he moved to the side to show the real ringleader of the operation. He strolled forward as though he was the most powerful man in the room, and in that moment, he was. Piper saw him and knew that this was the guy in charge.

“Relax,” He said, and the three captives in the room exchanged looks before slowly lowering their arms to their sides. He walked a few steps forward, stopping in front of Tony. “The bow and arrow was once the pinnacle of weapons technology,” He glanced at the arc reactor, then back up at Tony. “It allowed the great Ghengis Khan to rule from the Pacific to Ukraine.” As he was saying this he moved over to a worktable, picking up some wiring and inspecting it. “An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great, and four times the size of the Roman Empire.” As he said this, Olivia watched anxiously as he picked up a few of the papers that detailed the plans for the suit, examining them. She was faintly aware of a few men circling behind her, and Tony’s eyes were trying to follow both the guards behind her and Yinsen and the man monologuing beside him.  
“But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands, and soon,”

He paused, making the hairs on the back of their necks stand up with the next few words he uttered. “It’ll be my turn.” Black eyes boring into Tony’s brown, he said something in a language Olivia did not understand. Yinsen replied something anxiously, and the men behind the two shifted, making Piper tense, the urge to run almost overwhelming now. The two men continued speaking in the language, and the more nervous Yinsen got, the more cruel the strange man’s voice became.

Without warning, the man spoke and one of the men grabbed onto Olivia pulling her back with an iron grip as Yinsen was grabbed and forced to his knees as the strange man chuckled, saying something else in the language, which Olivia had now determined to be Urdu. The man grabbed a hot coal with a pair of pliers. “What does he want?” Tony asked, rising panic evident in his tone.

Olivia began struggling, trying to get the man to stop. She didn’t know what she’d do once escaping, all she knew is that she couldn’t let the man who had been so kind to her the past months be hurt. The man asked Yinsen something. He replied frantically, obviously not giving the man the answer he had wanted, because the coal kept moving closer and closer to his face. Tony began to move forward, asking what the man wanted, but all of the men shouted at him, stopping him in his tracks.

The room was dead quiet. For a long moment, Olivia thought that the man was going to kill Yinsen on the spot.

“I need him.” Tony finally said. “Good assistant.”

The man dropped the coal inches away from Yinsen’s face, making Olivia sigh in relief. The relief was short lived, however, when the man spoke again. “You have until tomorrow to assemble my missile.” And with that, he threw the pliers down, yelling something in Urdu to his men.

The trio’s relief quickly turned sour when instead of letting go of Olivia, another man came to help drag Olivia out of the cave, gun at her head. “Uh, Yinsen?” She said, looking over to the man in question as she resisted the men holding her, trying to avoid the blade.

“Yinsen?” Tony’s voice joined hers, filled with panic. Yinsen shook his head in confusion, telling them he didn’t know. He seemed a little more resigned than Tony, telling her in soothing tones not to struggle, to just go with them and be quiet.

Unfortunately, Olivia was never a great listener. She began yelling and thrashing in the arms of the men holding her, trying to get them to let her go as Tony and Yinsen yelled after her, not daring to move, lest they do something that got her hurt.

She managed to yell for them one last time before the massive iron doors shut and she was dragged into a separate room, thrown inside ungracefully.

The room was dark, and was definitely a good place to torture and kill someone in Olivia's opinion. The pungent moldy smell was not very comforting, neither was the creepy chair and the dim light. The girl pulled herself into a standing position, facing the door when it creaked open. The man from before, the one who had threatened her two companions in the cave, stepped in, calm air unnerving when compared to the barely contained rage from just a moment before.

“Sit.” He commanded, his tone deceptively light. The young girl did not move, irritating the man as he repeated, more forcefully now and he pulled out a small knife: “I said, sit.” She did, not taking her eyes off of the blade. The man smirked, as if telling her what to do was somehow the best thing he’d seen all day. “Introductions are in order. I am Raza.”

“Why am I here?” She demanded, her exhaustion and fear making her almost stupidly bold. “Why go through all of the trouble to kidnap me from my bedroom in California and bring me to the middle of fucking Afghanistan?” He was silent. “I haven’t done anything to you.”

“Your father,” he began in amusement, circling the chair she was sitting in. “Was quite the man. About ten years ago, he infiltrated our old base of operations and wiped most of us out.” He stopped in front of her and crouched down in front of her to look her in the eye. “But I escaped with a few of my men. When I was commissioned to kill Tony Stark by someone in the US, I asked for one thing in addition to the money. The daughter of James Bennett, delivered to the Afghan border. And they brought us you.”

The girl bravely held his gaze for several moments before speaking. “You’re nuts. My father was a fireman. You’ve got the wrong person.”

The man- Raza, could not contain his laughter at her denial. “Lying will get you nowhere. We know who you are, Olivia Bennett.”

Olivia froze, deciding that playing along would probably be in her best interest at the moment. “So, what, this is your crappy revenge scheme? That’s pretty sad if you ask me.” She sneered, trying to be brave.

Raza laughed cruelly again. “Miss Bennett, your father was one of many in your bloodline to possess certain...abilities. You will use these abilities to help us, and then when your usefulness has run out, then I will have my revenge.” The almost mad gleam in his eye was back, and the young girl couldn’t help the shivers that ran down her spine at the sick gleam in his eye.

“Yeah, not gonna happen.” She said and she spat on him in malice. Not her brightest move, but anger and fear can seriously cloud a person’s judgement. The man froze in his spot, wiping his cheek.  
“That,” He whispered, fury igniting his features as he waved his men in. “Was a mistake.”

Olivia gulped. _Shit._

##########


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little disclaimer: I know practically nothing about the foster care system, so if I'm wrong please don't hate meeeee pls and thank you

Hours later, the large door opened and Olivia was dragged in and dropped unceremoniously onto a cot. One of the men barked something at Yinsen and they left, the door closing behind them. 

“Liv,” Tony said, both men dropping what he was doing and running over to the girl, who was barely awake. She groaned, opening her eyes and squinting up at the billionaire. “Hey, kiddo, you okay?” 

“Do I look okay, shitbag?” She glared, groaning as she sat up The man put his hands up in a surrender position, stepping back a little as Yinsen looked her over to make sure there were no major injuries. “What’s the verdict?” She asked him as he prodded the bruise blossoming on her left cheek. Tony grimaced at the bruises and cuts marring her face and neck.

“You’ll live. What happened?” Yinsen clipped, getting straight to the point. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Tony looked back at her as the girl’s face clouded in anger and fear. He reminded himself to ask what had happened if-no, _when_ they got out.

Hours passed, and the time finally came when they were going to break out. Yinsen and Olivia got Tony into the suit as fast they could.

“Say it again.” Yinsen instructed both of them. 

“Forty-one steps straight ahead, then sixteen steps, that’s from the door, fork right, thirty-three steps, turn right-” Tony repeated the directions and Olivia nodded. 

“What he said,” She said, tightening the buckles and screwing in some bolts. Without warning, the latch opened, and a man began shouting out their names. “Yinsen, say something!” Olivia hissed, accidentally scraping her hand on a sharp edge of the suit as she did.

“He’s speaking Hungarian, I don’t speak Hungarian!” Olivia shook her head, resisting the urge to just shout at the man to fuck off. A moment later, the door blew off, killing the men on the other side.

“How’d that work?” Tony asked, unable to see the beautiful damage the explosive had caused. 

“Holy shit.” Olivia breathed, staring at the unmoving bodies, in a mixture of awe and horror at the carnage.

“Language,” Tony quipped, trying to get her to look away from the damage and get back on task. 

“Who are you, my dad?” She mumbled, too quiet for him to hear as she tore her gaze away. Olivia worked on getting Tony in the suit as he gave Yinsen instructions to start the initializing sequence. 

Yinsen looked over Olivia's shoulder after a moment. “Alright you two. Make sure the checkpoints are clear before you follow me out, okay?” Olivia nodded as she screwed in another bolt. 

“We need more time,” She heard Yinsen say, “Hey,” She turned to face him. “I’m going to go buy you some time.” And he ran out, grabbing a gun and leaving the two americans yelling after him. After he was gone, Tony and Olivia turned to each other, the younger girl’s breathing beginning to pick up. 

“Alright,” Tony began, hearing the gunshots and footsteps coming closer. “Make sure it’s clear before following, alright?” He commanded, staring her straight in the eyes to ensure she did not copy Yinsen’s actions. She nodded, finishing her task and taking to the corner under a table as the suit powered up, sucking the energy from the lights and plunging the cave into darkness.

A moment passed, and they stayed, waiting. Footsteps coming closer. Faint shouting. Gunshots. The voices came closer, the men’s footfalls matching the pounding of Olivia's heart. She hoped to god that this worked. She had to get out of there, to get back home, to _Benny_ -

Her thoughts were interrupted by cautious footfalls right outside of the cave. Olivia sat, waiting until the commotion began once again. A man walked through the threshold of the cave. Footsteps traveled in my direction, slow, cautious. 

Soon the footsteps stopped right next to Olivia. If the man looked down, he would have been able to see her. Luckily, this is when Tony struck. He lashed out at the man by where Olivia was crouched, throwing him across the room. The next man shot a few rounds before meeting the same fate at his friend. The remaining men shot into the cave blindly. They stopped for a moment, and Tony ripped through them.

After the commotion died down, Tony turned back to Olivia, and she peeked out of her hiding spot and gave him a thumbs up, prompting him to keep going. He returned the gesture and she smiled at him. And with that, Iron Man walked out of the cave and toward freedom.

The teen stayed where she was for a minute taking deep breaths and imagining seeing her friends again. The ocean. Going to the pier and shoving ice cream into Benny's face. These thoughts stirred her into action as she moved out from under the table, stepping over the bodies of the men who had helped hold her captive, and left the cave she’d been in for months.

Olivia ran down the cavern, mentally reciting the instructions in her head as she passed the bodies of the fallen men. She was stopped in her tracks by the faint sound of Tony yelling for Yinsen and an explosion.

In a panic, the teen sprinted the rest of the way, throwing caution to the wind and she skidded to a stop where she saw Tony leaning over a wounded Yinsen. 

“Okay, the gang’s all here, let’s stick to the plan and blow this joint.” Olivia piped up, making both men look at her as she kneels next to Yinsen on the ground. 

“No, Olivia.” Yinsen whispered.

“C’mon, you’re gonna go see your family, get up.” Tony begged the man. 

Olivia tried to help him up, but he pushed her help away and gripped her hand. “My family is dead. I’m going to see them now.” Olivia shook her head, denial creeping in as she gripped the kind old man’s hand. “It’s okay. I want this, I want this.” 

Tears filled the girls eyes as Tony thanked the man, Olivia nodding her head in agreement, unable to form words.

“Don’t waste it, don’t waste your lives.” He gave them one last small smile before he sighed, the light leaving his eyes as Yinsen breathed his last.

Tears escaped Olivia's eyes and she gripped his hand tighter as Tony got up, fury laced with grief in his eyes. 

“Tony,” she said, grabbing his attention. “Make them pay.” The man nodded grimly and brought the mask down as he approached the mouth of the cave. Olivia watched as the men opened fire at him, their bullets ricocheting off the armor. 

The rain of bullets stopped, and the men stared at Tony in terror. “My turn.” And raised his arms, fire spewing out and setting the camp ablaze. “Olivia!” He shouted and she took a running start, jumping on the back of the large armor and gripping it as he flicked a switch on his arm. She shouted as the camp began exploding and the two took off into the air, barely avoiding the flames that were licking their heels.

For one glorious moment, they were flying. Olivia clutched onto the armor as they soared, grinning. 

Unfortunately, it was never meant to last. Abruptly the suit stopped moving, and their ascent became a quick descent as they plummeted to the earth. The two yelled as the sand approached and Piper knew that if she was still holding on when they landed, she would not be okay. She knew she needed to separate herself from Tony if she wanted to walk away with the least amount of injuries possible.

The thought resonated within her, almost echoing through her body, and with a strength she never knew she had, she pushed off of Tony, somersaulting in the air and doing what she could only describe as a superhero landing in the sand. She sat there for a moment in shock as Tony made impact about 15 yards away from her, startling her.

“Tony!” She called as she scrambled toward him, ripping off the metal that pressed him into the sand. “Are you okay?”

“Do I look okay, shitbag?” He retorted, grinning as he threw her earlier words back at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes. “You look alive. Get up, that metal is probably really hot now, and neither of us need to get burned.”

She helped him to a standing position, and he stared at her for a moment before speaking again. “Hey, did I hallucinate it, or did you just," He swallowed as he stared at her with wide and slightly amused eyes. "did you just do a flip in the air and land on your feet? Are you secretly a gymnast?"

“I don’t think you were hallucinating. And to answer any questions you have, this is a new development and I am just as clueless as you. I've never been very coordinated before. It was probably just adrenaline, I don’t know. Let’s figure it out when we get back to buildings with air conditioning."

Tony stared at her for a moment, before shrugging. “Fair.” The two began to walk, not knowing where they’d end up next. Hopefully in a US rescue plane but Olivia didn’t get her hopes up. 

“So, when we get back, what are your plans?” She asked. 

“Well, first, I’m gonna eat a cheeseburger, and then, I’m shutting down the weapons portion of Stark Industries, and then, I’m gonna rebuild that suit, but better, and I’m gonna take down all of the branches of the Ten Rings. You?” He turned to her and she touched a burn on her arm, hissing at the pain. 

“Well, first I’m also going to get a cheeseburger, then, I’m gonna take a nice warm shower, and then I’m gonna pack my shit and say sayonara to the Johnsons.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, brows furrowing. 

“I mean, I got kidnapped while inside their house.” She bit out, expression turning sour at the memory. “It was not a quiet kidnapping, there was screaming, and I threw the guy into the wall. Through all of that, they did not come to investigate. I can’t stay with them, I don’t think I’d be able to sleep at night.”

It was quiet for a moment as Tony's brows furrowed before he spoke. “What if you came to live with me?”

Olivia's head snapped to look at him. “What?”

“Well,” he shrugged. “I figure, you need a place to stay, I have more than enough room at my place in Malibu.” He waved his hand to emphasize. “Unless you have somewhere else you’d rather go.”

“Well, I mean I’d love to and all, but you’d have to register to be a foster parent, and get approved, and-“ She stumbled on a dip in the sand and Tony grabbed her arm, preventing her from falling as the continued walking.

“I can get through all that.”

“You’re sure?”

“Kid, we’ve been living under the same roof-mountain for the past few months. I don’t want to just let you go out into the world alone after everything. Not very many people have gone through what we have, we’ve got to stick together. And-” he paused, letting go of her arm as they reached a level stretch of land, pulling her into sort of a side hug.“You’ve kinda grown on me, munchkin.”

Olivia didn’t say anything for a moment, digesting the fact that he said he wanted her to stick around. He wanted to take her in. “You’ve kinda grown on me too, old man.” Tony just rolled his eyes. 

“Well, I guess I’d like to live with you. Provided we can actually get back to the states.” Olivia pointed out.

Tony nodded, and they continued their trek.

The duo walked for days, covered in burns, cuts and bruises, climbing dunes and trudging through sand when finally, something caught Olivia's eye.

“Tony.” She said, holding out a hand to stop him. “Am I hallucinating or is that a helicopter?”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Yeah, that’s definitely a helicopter.” 

As the helicopter grew nearer, the two started yelling and waving their arms, catching the aircraft’s attention as it landed and multiple US soldiers climbed out. Tony fell to his knees as they watched the men running toward them. One man in the middle came forward, glancing at Olivia before looking at Tony.

“How was the fun-vee?” He teased before leaning down and gently putting his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Next time, you ride with me.” And he pulled the man in for a one armed hug. When he pulled away he nodded toward Olivia, who was standing unsteadily, like she was about to fall over. Now that they had been found, the adrenaline was wearing off and she was beginning to feel the extent of her injuries.

“Who’s this?” The soldier asked Tony, looking concerned. Olivia stepped forward with the intent to introduce herself, only for her legs to give out, the man quickly catching her. “Okay, introductions can wait, let’s get you two some water, okay?” Olivia nodded weakly, letting the men help her inside the aircraft, finally safe as they began the journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: In the future, do not have Markiplier's FNAF videos playing while writing. This will result in screaming, the accidental addition of more swear words than necessary, and perhaps entire paragraphs deleted because of jumping and screaming like a little baby.
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, thanks for the wonderful comments! Love you guys! I'll get the next one out as soon as I can!<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *doesn't post for like two weeks and then shows up out of the blue* "I look pretty good for a dead bitch."

They boarded as Tony recounted their story to Rhodey, who was apparently a close friend of Tony’s. Olivia filled in some of the blanks, telling Rhodey how she had been taken from her house, and then had woken up in the cave with Tony. 

Eventually they boarded a larger plane where a shower and fresh clothes were provided for the two escapees.

Soon they landed in California, and Olivia finally could breathe again. They were home. Rhodey helped Tony down the ramp to a redheaded woman as Olivia waved away a man offering to help her down, as Tony waved away a pair of paramedics. The young girl walked quickly down the ramp, nearly stumbling on the edge as Tony walked right up to a redheaded woman who Olivia immediately identified as Pepper. 

She was exactly as Tony had described: tall, pretty light red hair pulled back in a bun, clear blue eyes, and perfect posture. The man behind her was obviously Happy, though he looked quite serious at that moment. 

“Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long lost boss?”

“Tears of joy,” She replied smiling. “I hate job hunting.”

“Yeah, well, vacation’s over.” Tony smiled quickly. “Miss Potts, this is Liv. She’s going to be staying with me for a while,” Olivia smiled awkwardly at Pepper as the woman nodded at the girl, holding out her hand for the young girl to shake, which she did. She was obviously confused, and Olivia could not blame her one bit.

“Well, um, nice to meet you.” Olivia said, feeling extremely awkward. They all got in the car, Olivia and Tony in the back with Happy in the driver’s seat and Pepper in the passenger side. 

“Where to sir?”

“Take us to the hospital please, Happy-” Pepper started, only to be interrupted by Tony. 

“No.” He said, and Pepper began to protest telling him that they had to go to a doctor, but she was cut off again. “We don’t have to do anything, we’ve been in captivity for three months, now there are two things I want to do. The first thing, I think we both deserve an american cheeseburger, and the other-” Pepper stopped him. 

“That’s enough of that.” Pepper shut down and Olivia snorted. 

“Is not what you think, I want you to call for a press conference.”

“A press conference? What on earth for?”

“Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first.” Olivia smiled, glad to finally be getting actual food for the first time in three months.

As they drove over to Burger King Tony explained Olivia's situation to Pepper. The woman was understanding, but more confused on what Olivia had been doing in Afghanistan in the first place. Which once again, Olivia could not blame her for. She'd like to know the answer to that too;

After they got their burgers, (during which Olivia specifically asked for no pickles and they somehow gave her _extra_ pickles), they headed over to the conference center, Olivia pulling the evil vegetable off her burger and handing them to Tony, who happily piled them on his patty. 

“Now, when we’re in there, don’t say anything to any reporters yet, just stay with Pepper and Happy and I’ll take care of everything, alright?” 

“Stay quiet and don’t talk to anyone. Can-do, chief.” She threw up a finger gun and winked sarcastically, then took another bite of her burger.

Olivia caught sight of the building and the people in front of it, and swallowed her bite of burger stressfully. She wasn’t really a huge fan of big crowds. 

When Tony got out of the car, Olivia quickly got out on the other side of the car, trying to avoid attention as much as possible and went straight to Pepper’s side. An older man with a greying beard came up to Tony as he finished off his first burger and embraced him then led him inside, Pepper, Olivia and Happy close behind.

When inside, Pepper and Olivia stopped at the edge of the crowd and watched as Tony and who Olivia assumed to be Obadiah, went up to the podium. “So,” Pepper began, smiling at the teen beside her. “How are you feeling? With everything.”

Olivia shrugged, taking in the sight of the packed room. “Well, I mean, I’m pretty fine right now. A little tired I guess."

“Of course, I'm sure you're exhausted. After this press conference we'll go back to the house and you can get some shut eye.” Pepper said, giving the girl a kind smile. Olivia returned the smile and nodded, deciding that she liked Pepper. Pepper was pretty nice. 

“Miss Potts.” A voice said on their left, and both girls turned to see a man in a suit, smiling patiently at them. 

“Yes?” Pepper asked, turning to him as Olivia stepped back to stay out of the conversation. 

“Can I speak to the two of you for a moment?”

“Oh, we-we’re not a part of the press conference, but it’s about to begin right now,” She said gesturing toward the front.

“I’m not a reporter. I’m Agent Phil Coulson, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division.” As he recited the name of the organization, Olivia's eyebrows drew up. 

“Yeah, I’m never gonna remember all that.” She said flatly.

“That is quite a mouthful,” Pepper agreed, looking forward.

“I know. We’re working on it.” He handed both of them a card. 

Olivia read the card, seeing the initials SHEILD on them and crinkling her nose as Pepper spoke, agreeing to put something in Tony’s schedule. 

“And we’ll need to speak to Ms. Bennett as well, if that’s alright. Separately.” Olivia's head shot up. 

“You want to talk to me?” She asked, tucking the card in her jean pocket. "Why?"

“I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to discuss why in such a public space.”

“Well,” Pepper began, wrapping her arm around Olivia, bringing her closer. “We’ll have to speak with Mr. Stark, who will soon be her legal guardian, before that happens of course, but I’ll work something out.”

“Thank you.” The agent replied and he walked away, just as Obadiah began to address the sea of reporters, only to be interrupted by Tony sitting on the floor as he pulled out yet _another_ cheeseburger.

“Hey, would it be alright if everyone sat down? That way I can see you, and it’s a little less formal…” He unwrapped his third burger and took a bite as everyone in the room crouched down, confused. Olivia stayed standing with Pepper, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. 

Rhodey came over, crouching next to them as he asked Pepper a question that Olivia didn’t quite catch.

“I never got to say goodbye to my father.” Tony said, and Olivia pulled a face, not quite sure where he was going with his speech. 

“There’s questions that I would have asked him, I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts.” He wiped the grease off his mouth. “Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels.” 

He paused, staring off for a moment and thinking about what he had seen and what he needed to do. “I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them.” Olivia's mouth had dropped open, remembering what he had told her as they had walked the dunes of the Afghan desert. “I realized that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability.” He stopped for a moment, giving a few reporters a moment to ask questions. The first one, a man, was picked first. 

“What happened over there?”

“I had my eyes opened.” He stood, walking around to behind the podium. “I came to realize that I had more to offer this world than just making things that blow up, and that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing of Stark International.” 

The room exploded. Tony tried to continue as the reporters began shouting and Obadiah got up and replaced Tony behind the podium, trying to calm down the press unsuccessfully. 

The man finally got Tony down and he began walking to the back of the room as Obadiah began to speak. “What we should take away from this, is that Tony’s back! And that he’s healthier than ever.”

Olivia tuned out Obadiah as Tony approached them and smiled widely at him. She had never liked the fact that Tony had made weapons and now, he was realizing that he could do so much more. And she was proud of him for that.

“Well done, Tony.” He held his hand out for a high five and she gave him one, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Pepper and Rhodey just stared at the man blankly, not knowing _what_ to think as they all exited the building, Tony throwing his free arm around Olivia's shoulders, the press following behind as they demanded answers they wouldn’t be getting.

“Well, I think it’s time to get home, wouldn’t you say?” 

“Wait, I need my stuff.” Olivia protested. They got in the car as Pepper interjected, pulling herself together and snapping back into “Professional Mode™.

“I already took care of everything. All Tony needs to do is sign some documents and he’ll be your legal adoptive guardian.”

“Wait, adoptive? I'm not complaining, it’s just-I’m pretty sure you have to foster for at least a couple months before you adopt.” They all put their seatbelts on, as Happy started the drive into town. 

“I managed to pull a few strings." Pepper said and Olivia gaped at her. "Your things were all at your social worker’s house, I called and had them send it all to the house, so we can get you settled in right away.” Pepper turned around and smiled at Olivia, who smiled back, liking Pepper more and more by the second. "I also took the liberty of having one of the guest rooms updated while we were at the press conference, and hopefully the designers finished in time, they didn't have to do much." 

**##########**

“Of course, if it's not your style, you can redo the room however you want.” Tony was saying as he walked down the hall as Olivia gawked at the insanely nice house. She’d never stepped foot in a house as nice as the one she was now _living_ in. He opened the door and she stepped into the room, gaping. She’d never had a room like this before.

The room was amazing with three white walls and one dark teal wall with a hint of blue. The bed had a gold curved rattan bed frame and two bedside dressers on either side. On the bed there were multiple puffy pillows and a blanket, a lighter teal bench on the end of the bed. There were two green standing plants in the room, and large windows with flowy white curtains, making the room seem very open, which was a welcome change after three months in a cave. Under the window were two fluffy stools and if Olivia looked to her right, she could see a hanging outdoor chair with cushions inside. To her left was a large hanging tv on the wall facing the bed and a white desk with a chair that matched the stools by the window. The teen sat on the bed, smiling at how comfortable. It felt like a marshmallow in comparison to the cot she had spent three months on. 

She sat there for a moment while Happy brought in her large garbage bag of things. She had offered to bring it in herself, but Happy had insisted, saying it was his job. “Thanks Happy,” She said as he put her things down and smiled at her as he left.

Past the desk was a door that led to two other rooms, first to a walk-in closet with a small reading nook by the window, and a full length mirror. Through this room was a gorgeous bathroom with white walls and teal cabinets, complete with a jacuzzi tub, a shower and a vanity. The girl ran back out to the bedroom “It’s perfect.” She breathed, caramel brown eyes sparkling as she cleared her throat, and threw her arms around Tony in a rare display of physical affection.

“Thank you.” She whispered. He paused, then wrapped his arms around her, the two embracing for a moment before Tony cleared his throat, then spoke.

“You’re welcome.” He said, and he smiled at the young girl. “Pepper can take you shopping for more stuff later, I figure you’ll want to settle in. I’m gonna go get that paperwork from your social worker.” Olivia nodded smiling as Tony left. 

**##########**

The next day, Olivia and Pepper returned from the mall, with everything a teenage girl could need. When they walked through the door, Pepper got a message from Tony, asking her...how big her hands were? The two women looked at each other and shrugged. “You take these to your room, I’m going to go downstairs and check on Tony.” Pepper said. Olivia nodded and grabbed all of the bags and headed to her room, excited to get officially settled in.

“What?” Pepper answered.

“How big are your hands?”

“I don’t understand why-“

“Get down here I need you.”

Pepper headed down the stairs, putting in the code for the lab and walked in, seeing Tony laying down with another arc reactor in his hands. 

“Hey.” He greeted, “Let’s see them. Show me your hands.” She held them up as she walked to him, unamused. “Oh wow, they are small. Very petite indeed. I just need your help for a sec.”

“Oh my god.” Pepper stood next to Tony, staring in shock at the device in his chest. “Is that the thing that’s keeping you alive?”

“It was, it is now an antique. This,” He held up the new one, showing it to Pepper. “Is what will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future. I’m swapping it up for an upgraded unit, I just ran into a little speed bump.”

“Speed bump, what do you-what does that mean?” She asked, getting nervous about what he was gonna ask. 

“It’s nothing,” he said, pulling the first arc reactor out of his chest. “It’s just an exposed wire under this device, and it’s contacting the socket wall and it’s causing a bit of a short.” He pulled it all the way out, startling Pepper as he held it out to her. 

“What do you want me to do?” She asked as she grabbed it gingerly. 

“Put that on that table over there, it's irrelevant.”

“Oh my god.” Pepper breathed as she placed it down.

“I just want you to reach in, and you’re just gonna gently life the wire out.” He instructed, leaning his head back as he kept an eye on the piece of technology in his hand. 

“Is it safe?”

“Yeah, should be fine.” He gestured to the hole in his chest. “It’s just like operation, you don’t let it touch the socket wall or it goes beep. Just gently life the wire. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Great.” Pepper began to reach inside Tony’s chest, but stopped. “You know, I-I don’t think that I’m qualified to do this.”

“Would you rather I ask the teenager upstairs instead?” Pepper shook her head no. Pepper didn’t know Olivia very well, but she knew that Olivia would rather eat dog food every morning for breakfast than see anybody’s insides. Their conversation at the mall had been weird. Informative, but weird. “You are the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I’ve ever met. You’re gonna do great.”

“Okay.” She began reaching her hand in again. “Oh-oh there’s pus!” She nearly squealed, thoroughly grossed out. 

“It’s not pus,” Tony corrected as she cried out. “It’s an inorganic plasmic discharge from the device, no not from my body.” She complained again. “The copper wire.” No response from Pepper, who looked like she was going to be sick. “The copper wire? You got it?”

“Okay, I got it, I got it.”

“You got it, now don’t let it touch the si-IDES when you're coming out.” He cried out when she accidentally touched the walls. After Pepper nearly made him go into cardiac arrest, they finally got the new arc reactor in.

“Was that so hard?” He asked, “That was fun, right?” He finished clicking it in, as the redhead stepped back, eyes wide. Tony laughed at her heavy breathing and obvious stress.

A knock came from the doors leading into the lab and the two looked over to see Olivia, looking concerned. 

“JARVIS, let her in.” Tony said, waving her toward them as she went through the doors.”

“Is everything okay? I heard a shout.”

“Damn, from your room? You must have phenomenal hearing.” Olivia shrugged. “It’s fine, I was just fixing this,” he tapped the arc reactor now safe in his chest. 

Ripping off the heart monitors, Tony stood up, reaching for his shirt as Pepper picked up the old arc reactor. “What do you want me to do with this?”

“That?” He looked over his shoulder at the device. “Destroy it. Incinerate it.” He tapped the new one in his chest as Olivia began to wander around.

“You don’t want to keep it?” 

“Pepper, I’ve been called many things. “Nostalgic” is not one of them.”

Pepper glanced down at the glowing device, then back up at her boss. “Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”

“That will be all, Ms. Potts.” He replied, then without taking his eyes off Pepper he said, a little louder. “Munchkin, hands of the blowtorch.” 

Olivia stopped reaching for the said object with wide eyes and spun around. “I didn’t do anything!”

Pepper excused herself and walked out, taking the arc reactor with her. “You were about to.” He pulled his gaze from Pepper and turned to face the blonde teen fully. “What did you get at the mall?” He asked, not really paying attention, eyes drifting back to where the redhead had left to. 

“Well, we got some clothes, a new laptop, a phone, some cool shoes and ooh!” She pulled something from her back pocket. “My learner’s permit!” She showed him, trying to suppress her excitement. 

He nodded, seeing her excitement. “That’s really great, kid, maybe I’ll take you driving some time.”

“Really?!”

Tony nodded, about to respond, when he paused. “Not in any of my nice cars though.”

“Oh come on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that pickles are classified as both a fruit and a vegetable? I certainly didn't. I do now.
> 
> Also, would you believe me if I told you that I remembered all of SHIELD's name without looking it up? You shouldn't. I had to reread it like five times.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
